Left behind through darrion's eyes
by qwerty34
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a story based on the kids book but it's through darrions eyes see how she thinks when all the thigs happen to the left behind kids!      PS i think i'll let Ryan live! sooo you will see more D&R</html>
1. The stables

Left behind through darrion's eyes

Before the story:

Left behind kids the real books are about a group of kids that got left behind from the rapture. Darrion is one of many of the kids in this book but has a very different backround. Unlike the other kids (Vicki, Judd, Ryan, ect...) her family is very very rich and is with the CG and her dad Maxwell Staley, works for Carpathia. Darrion is my favorite character of the bunch and that is why I wrote this…or writing this. So before I start I would love to know…..Is that if I keep on doing this would you like me to stay with the books or the audio books…or both ;) it's up to you guys! And please comment on it I would love more ideas…. I own nothing all characters and story lines go to Jerry B. Jenkins and Tim Lahaye. HOPE YOU LOVE IT!

CHAPTER ONE: THE STABLES

The feel of the cool breeze on my face, the wind blowing the messed up bun out of face.

"Yep this is the life; no parents no school just me and Marigold."

I feel Marigold panting hard from our 3 miles run through the paths daddy's workers made just for me.

" Hey, Marigold wanna go and get some water."

I don't even need to ask again before she starts off running at full speed back to the barn.A vile smell came to my mouth. The only thing I HATE about riding Marigold is the horrible smell the barn makes.

. "Daddy really needs to get you more help around here, I can't imagine living in this smell."

I swear it took us only 2 minutes to get to the barn. That by the way was 3 miles that's what you get when you pay top dollar for the right horse. I walk Marigold to the stables and hand her off to one of the workers. As I'm walking back from her to the car, which should have been here by now. I hear something.

"Sounds... like... nothing" I say to myself not believing it for one minute.

Before I know that I'm doing it I'm running back to the stables. But I walked too far I'm at less a mile away. Then I feel my legs giving and I fall on the dirt road. But I did not fall someone tackled me. I tried fighting but 2 large men against me….well guess who won. I was blindfolded and tied up and tossed into the back of their car….Well I think it's a car I swear it smelled worse than the barn. All I could remember was one of the fat guys talking to someone one the phone and the words that still scare be today.

"Ya boss we got her"….pause."Ya we know what to do with her…hahaha she won't know what hit her."

Then all I see. And that's the first time ever I thought to myself.

"I'm going to die today." Then, I blacked out.


	2. car ride

I wake up thinking I'm in my nice warm safe bed. But no I'm in a back of a car. I hear exposes in the back ground.

"Where are we?" I try to say with the rope in my mouth

"Shut up!" a man yells and hits the back of the seat.

I'm moving all around because of the great driving these two are doing. I feel sick. I think to myself. But then we slam on the breaks and I hit my head on something. I hear someone talk then it gets brighter

"Get him in here!" the man says

"Help! Help someone help me!" a voice I do not remember. It sounds like a boy, kid my age really

His thrown in the back with me, and unlike me, he screams and moves around like some worm. He is screaming in my ear now and hitting me from moving. Man I wish my hands were not taped up so I could punch this kid right now just to shut him up! We finally stop again and it feels like hours but was really maybe only a half an hour, but you try seating next to a guy that is worming around in a 4 by 4 car were together in.

"Ok time to move." One of the guys said. For now we will call him deep voice.

They make me walk even if I'm blindfolded and tided up. They throw us in a room.

"Get in there kids." Deep voice says when he is taking are blindfolds and tape off

The first chance I get I let them know who they kid nap!

"I demand to know what is wrong with you people!" I say in the nastiest loudest voice I can. And trust me on this darrion stahley and do both really well.

"Wow, you're a girl" The boy says

"Yes, am a girl, and I demand to be let go!"

"Shut up kid…I don't what to hear a noise from you. You got that! Deep voice says

I don't know what the kid next to me is doing but I just stick my tongue out at him

Great this day just gets better and better I think to myself

"Of all the indignities its bad enough being kidnapped. Now I have to share a room!" Darrion Stahley does not share anything let alone a room!

"My name is Ryan" The boy says yes because I want to know why?

"Darrion Stahley I wish I could say I was pleased to met you, but under the circumstances, well I'm not! "

"Where are we?" I ask

"I think we're still in Chicago" Ryan said

"How dreadful, I told my father if he decided to move us to Chicago I wouldn't live anywhere close to the city!"

"What's wrong with Chicago?"

"Well if I have to tell you, it's not worth the breath. The violence. The dirt. Not to mention the noise." And of course a train passes by. See I hate train

"See what I mean?"

"Livin in the suburbs did not do you much good, did it?" Ryan says

"I was riding in the stables when they got me. They must have been watching me, planned it all along." I say feel a little creeped out a bit

"Well that explains the smell." Ryan says. And what is he trying to say to me?

"What?"

"Well I was picking up a funky smell and I know it's now me."

"Oh wow I think we have bigger problems here!"

"Ok but why would they kidnap you, are your parents rich? My father is a powerful man, and yes he is rich. I'm sure he'll take care of these guys. Until then-"I cut Ryan off

"AHHHHHHH something is crawling on me!" I YELL

Ryan hit the bed making whatever it was on me move. But made the dust go everywhere

"You stirred up the dirt." I say coughing

"Your welcome "Ryan says under his breath

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" I yell and scream whatever makes those guys out there know I want to talk…or yell at them! And I won


	3. Ryan

Chapter 4

"What do you want" one of the guys yelled

"We need light there are rat and bugs crawling all over the place in here and if you had the least bit of grace you would move me so I can I have on room I can't stand this kid" I say

"I came up here all this way to hear you wine!" the guy says

"Ya she's use to getting her on way" Ryan says

"Shut up kid I could do a lot worse things to you then put you in room with rats and a kid you don't like" and he slammed the door.

"Great looks what you did" I told Ryan...it was all his falt I could just agree with me

"Nice try"

"Ya you think you can do better"

"Well, ya I do"

"I like to see you try"

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted light" Ryan walked to the wall and turned on a flashlight. A FLASHLIGHT!

"Where did you get that?"

"I saw it when the big guy brought you in. I guess they forgot about it."

Ryan handed me the flashlight and I shone it in his face. I do have to say being as annoying as he is. He's pretty cute.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Ryan, Ryan Daley what type of name is Darrion?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it's just unusual"

"Take that up with h my parents. So what happened today with the explosions and everything?"

"Beats me" Ryan says "A bunch of planes went over, and the bombs stared dropping."

"I wonder if they've called my father he'll be worried, I'm sure.""Yeah"I scanned the room with the light seeing if there are any more rats

"I hope they come for me before nightfall. There's no way I'll be able to sleep in a place like this'

"How old are you?" Ryan asked" Fourteen"

"Wow, same here!"

"Well whoop-de-doo we're the same age and being held hostage in a padded cell" I roll my eyes I feel soooooo hungry

"I'm so hungry. The food they brought was disgusting!"

"What you don't like cheeseburgers?"

"I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat meat?"

"You never eat meat?"

"The thought of eating a cow sounds appetizing to you?"

"Well, no, but- "

"Exactly animals and people are the same. Just because we're higher up on the food chain and the ability to speak doesn't give us the right to eat something the doesn't!" what wrong with this kid really eating meat

"{Well you have something wrong"

Great now what "What?"

"Cows and pigs taste good"

"Gross" just great and I thought it could not get any worse. Ryan pulls out licorice and I snatch it from him.

"Vegetarians eat licorice?" he asks eating a candy bar

"Low fat."


	4. Plan

**OK I AM BACK SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET IT UP I HAD SCHOOL THEN I WAS ONA SHORT TRIP MISSIONARY TRIP. BUT I AM BACK AND I WILL PUT UP AS FAST AS I YOU LIKE IT**

Chapter 4: Plan

Ryan took the light from me and kept the light off to save the battery, and again I'm in the dark with who knows what. Ryan looked at the window that was behind the mattress.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Trying to find a way out"

"I already checked" but does he stop no he does not Ryan scratched at the windows to let some well need light through.

"It's painted on the outside." I say

"Wait a minute!" Ryan says oh great what is he doing now. Ryan pulls out something from his pocket.

"What?" I say grabbing whatever it was from him.

"It's our shot on getting out of here; I can get in touch with my friends using this thing." Ryan explains but when he try's whatever it was he wanted to do he looked sad

"What's wrong?" I ask he was so happy 2 seconds ago

"Smashed, Must have happened when I fell."

"Don't worry Ryan just wait till my father comes, he'll get us out of here."

Yeah just wait he should be here anytime now I think

"He may get YOU out …but why would he want to get me out?"

"I'll tell him you're my friend or something…it doing not matter he will get us out." Why does Ryan worry so much dad should be here anytime?

"You didn't see them." Ryan says really sad

"They wore masks when they grabbed me."

"See I saw them…both of them…and their van."

Why does he care about them?

"So?" I say

"They won't release me in a second…I can identify them…"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Pray." Ryan says

Really pray that's what this kid wants to do?

"No, really!"

"I'm serious Darrion."

"Ryan look, if you're right…you're in real trouble here. You need a plan!"

"Well for right now that's all I have"

"Well if you want to live you will find one!" I can't believe it Ryan is complaining on how he needs to get out and all he wants to do is pray. What is wrong with all these Christians?

"Ryan got off the bed and put his head by the door. Great what is he doing now? When Ryan returns he looks like he saw a ghost.

"What's wrong?"

Ryan does not say anything for what feels like hours.

"They said there going to 'take care of' me…Darrion your right I need a plan and fast." Ryan says

**OK SO IT IS SORDA SHORT BUT I WILL PUT MORE UP…TODAY! OK NOW PRETTY PREETY PPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! **


	5. Meditation

**Ok sorry I did not put any more yesterday but I will still try to put as many up as I can as soon as I can**

After that we did not talk for a long. Ryan looked as scared as someone could be and I can just stop and feel bad for him. I mean he did do anything wrong just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He is a good kid unlike me he is not mad at this at all and he keeps on praying for his God to give him a plan. Instead of thinking about all of this Ryan desides to sleep… I still don't get him. Ryan by the way is the loudest sleeper on the face of the planet I really think someone could hear us miles away…maybe they will hear him and get us out. Anyways I deside instead of worrying about all of this I will meditate. I like it when I meditate…I guess that's how Ryan feels when he pray's. By the time I start feeling somewhat better Ryan starts talking and moving in his sleep.

"Wow your even loud in your sleep." I say at a wispier so I don't wake him up…better him asleep then awake.

Ryan starts yelling in his sleep and shots up screaming. Ryan turns on the flashlight and shines it at me.

"what are you doing?" Ryan asks

"Meditating….it helps me get in touch with my surroundings."

"ya well if I were we I wouldn't want to get in touch with my surroundings at the moment." Ryan says trying to be funny I ignore what he just said I stop meditating and turned to him.

"Lunch made you drowsy, huh?...What's wrong?"

"Umm nothing just some bad dreams." Ryan says like he wants to change the topic

"So what scared you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on Ryan dreams tell us a lot about ourselves. It a window to the soul."

"I thought thst was our eyes?" Ryan goofing off again but I ignore him.

"My parents took me to this psychic once…she said my life will be filled with peace and tranquility."

Ryan looks around and raises an eyebrow"well she isn't one in hundred right now is she?" there he goes again with the goofing off…but I have to say I think its making me feel better…did I just says….

I shack my head to forget about what I was just thinking about"So what are you going to do?" I ask Ryan

"I have to get out of here…but first I have to encourage our friends out there to let me live."

"I'll just demand they not harm you!"

"ya because that worked so well before..Darrion they wouldn't even give you a lightbulb."


	6. Story time and tears

**I'M BACK SORRY I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH ALL MY MISSION TRIPS BUT I WENT TO MEXICO WITH MY HIGH SCHOOL TO BUILD HOUSES! BUT IM BACK I WANT TO SAY THX TO MY REVIEWS! ANS YES I FINALLY DESIDED TO LET RYAN LIVE SO IT WON'T BE LIKE THE BOOKS...BUT THEY WILL AND I WILL BE SEEMING THROUGHT THE BOOKS BECAUSE THERE'S 5 YEARS FOR ME TO WRITE ON HER BUT I STILL WILL GO OVER THE BOOKS JUST NOT IN DETAIL. OK I'M ALMOST DONE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER FOR MY LACK OF UPLOADING AND BECAUSE I WILL CHANGE THINGS UP TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO LATER ON!**

**CHAPTER 6: STORY TIME AND TEARS**

I felt like was talking forever but I was ok with it. I told Ryan all about my family.

"What does your dad do anyways for you to be so rich?" Ryan asked I was taken aback by it but I answered anyways.

"He does a lot of stuff work for the Global Community; you know after all the disappearances. They even promote him, which I thought meant you know New York, Washington D.C but no, we ended up here." I still couldn't believe that we ended up here I mean if we were in New York I won't be here. But… I wouldn't have met Ryan

"So he works for Carpathia?"

"Yes …his met him several times" when I told him how great Nicolae was he looked sick like talking about him was a bad thing but before I could ask him why he looked like he was going to upchuck all over me Ryan changed the topic

"So did you lose anybody in the disappearances?"

"Ha ya just my aunt and uncle but no lose there!" just the idea of my aunt and uncle made me laugh.

"What was wrong with them?"

"They were a bunch of religious wackos. They went to Europe and then got all mixed up in some religious group. They even tried to get us into going to church."

"And you guys didn't buy it?"

"We've always been open minded but they were so narrow in there thinking…if you didn't believe what they believe…you were going to hell." Just the thought of them made me mad and I could hear it in my voice how dare they think they could talk to me like that say that I was going to hell what type of person tells a little girl that she's going to hell.

"So what do you believe then?"

"I believe in the unity of all living things…God is in us…and all that exists.

"So that's why you're a vegetarian?"

"Yes"

"So when you eat a carrot…aren't you eating God?" Ryan said. I can't believe he just said that

"Ah I believe in the Enigma Babylon One World Faith…it takes the best out of all religions and don't hurt anyone." I say ignoring his stupid carrot comment.

"Wait I never said what they hurt you!" Ryan said he looked like he was scared like he was worried about me and I felt special but I had to tell him the truth

"Well no…but they scared us you know,"

"No I don't!" Ryan said like he was mad at me for saying they hurt me…they did just not the way he thought of.

"Well they talked about hell! And they made God out to be mean!" it was hurtful but before I could say anymore someone was talking outside and Ryan put his finger to his lips.

"Don't start!" a man said

"You know if we just left him there we wouldn't he wouldn't be here!" other man screamed

"Well he is let's just take care of him when it gets dark!"

"And how are we goin to do that?" I couldn't hear what they said just a lot of screaming

"Ryan what did they say?"

"Looks like they're getting tired of me quicker than I thought" when Ryan said that I couldn't believe it I really hope he doesn't die a boy like Ryan doesn't deserve to be murdered, if Ryan's God is as powerful as he makes it out to be I hope that he will save him. Because I was worried and I didn't want Ryan to think of all the ways the guys could kill him I decided to tell him about my life I told him about my trip to Italy, my horse Marigold, and my jet this made me feel more homesick and wanting to go home and see my parents…wait did I just say that…yes I did I miss them.

"I don't understand…my dad should have given them the money"

"Darrion these guys don't want to do anything with your dads money I think there working with someone else" Ryan said. I was shocked by it! What why not then why am I in this cell block if they don't want my dad's money.

"So these guys are just waiting for direction?" I still can't believe and I think I'm yelling now

"Looks like it and there making a big deal about the pay that's why I have to get outta here." Ryan looked scared now and I felt sorry for him all over again

"Oh Ryan what could these people want with me?" I said almost about to cry and Darrion does not cry not ever but Ryan did something I didn't expect he put a hand on my shoulder

"Darrion I don't know but I know how you know you can be sa-." Ryan was cut off when 2 guys slammed open the door and I would make sure they didn't hurt my friend

"Don't who dare hurt him!" I screamed at him

"Who says we're going to hurt your friend?" the shorter man said

"Ya we're just gonna take him swimming." The deeper voice man said

"Shut up you!" the shorter man said and just then Ryan and I looked at each other and I have never seen him so scared but I was also scared…for him. When they took Ryan to his watery death I did something I have only done twice once when I was born and 2 years ago. I cried I cried harder than I thought I would even if he was going to die on my behalf I was so scared and horrified that I was all alone in the room. I was still crying but I decided on Ryan's behalf I would get out alive so I took the soda can Ryan put under the bed and started at that the window.

"This is for you Ryan." I said to myself crying through it all.

**OK SO HOW DID U LIKE IT I WILL UPLOAD ONE SOMETIME TOMORROW IF IM NOT BUSY IT IS A LITTLE BUT DIFFERENT THEN THE BOOKS BUT NOT MUCH JUST THE ENDING WHEN ITS ABOUT DARRION AFTER THE GOONS TOOK RYAN THE BOOK DOES SAY THAT SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS CRYING…LATER ON IN THE BOOKS..OK THX FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALL THE READERS BU I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT I NEED TO CHANGE.**


End file.
